Gloria
by FatiPotter
Summary: Luego de su noche de graduación, Luna amanece en su habitación con las ropas de una chica regadas por el suelo. ¿Quién es ella? y ¿qué sucedió esa noche?  One Shoot. Reto "Al Diablo Con El Epílogo" del forum Weird Sisters. Book.


**_Hola chicas :D_**

**_Éste one shoot va para el Reto "Al Diablo con el Epílogo" del Forum Weird Sisters, de Catter Piller. Espero que os agrade, es mi primer fem._**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de JKRowling y W.B._  
_**

* * *

**Gloria.**

Luna se despertó con dolor de cabeza y con ganas de vomitar. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y mucho esfuerzo y le alivió ver que estaba en su habitación, en su casa. Sin embargo, había algo diferente en ella. De inmediato notó la diferencia. No tenía idea de qué había pasado la noche anterior, la noche de su graduación como naturalista del mundo mágico, pero definitivamente esa ropa en el suelo de su habitación_ no_ le pertenecía.

Ella nunca usaba tangas rosa ni encajes atrevidos, mucho menos camisas con semejante escote.

Descubrió unas pantaletas blancas, pequeñas, pero totalmente inocentes en el suelo, justo del lado en el que ella estaba. Se sorprendió al reconocerlas como suyas. Más allá, una polo rosa, una falda gris y sus licras floreadas, yacían arrugados y al revés.

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, opacando su migraña. No había nadie más en la habitación junto con ella, pero notó que su bata de baño no estaba colgada en el perchero junto a la puerta.

Se levantó cuidadosamente, tratando de no tropezar y caer. Se sentía mareada. Notó que no llevaba nada puesto, aunque lo asumió desde que vio sus bragas en el suelo.

Se enrrolló en las sábanas de su cama y salió de la habitación.

Todo lo que podía recordar de la noche anterior era un perfume de chica, bebidas, fiesta y alguno que otro chico. Una larga cabellera pelirroja era lo que más invadía su memoria.

Al llegar a las escaleras, percibió un delicioso aroma a huevos y arenques ahumados. Su estómago rugió con impaciencia. Bajó los escalones procurando no caerse debido al mareo; su padre no estaba en la imprenta. Bajó el resto de las escaleras y el aroma se hizo más fuerte y más delicioso.

Sintió la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas y el corazón comenzó a latirle a toda máquina de nuevo. Tenía miedo de asomarse y descubrir quien había pasado la noche en su cama, _desnuda. _A iguales partes se sentía demasiado curiosa como para dar la vuelta e irse. Tomó aire y salió al descansillo de la cocina.

Una pelirroja, ataviada con su bata de baño, manipulaba con extrema destreza los utensilios de cocina. Luna contuvo la respiración y se sentó a la mesa, tratando de pasar desapercibida.

-Buenos días, dormilona.-dijo la chica, con tono pícaro. -¿Cómo te sientes?

Luna sintió un escalofrío en la nuca al reconocer la voz; un escalofrío a medias de alivio, a medias de sorpresa. Sonrió débilmente y contestó a media voz.

-Algo mareada, la verdad. Odio las resacas.

-¿Es tu primera vez?- Luna se sonrojó ante la pregunta. No tenía en claro a qué exactamente se refería su amiga. Ante el inusitado silencio, Ginny se dio la vuelta y sonrió con cariño al verla sonrojada.

-Me refería a que si es tu primera resaca, Lun.- a lo que Luna respondió con una simple negación con la cabeza.-Eres adorable.

-Tu lo eres.

Minutos después tomaron el desayuno y subieron de nuevo a la habitación. A Luna el dolor de cabeza se le había pasado y ya podía caminar con normalidad. Al entrar, el desastre se hizo más evidente.

La ropa estaba esparcida por todos lados, la cama sin sábanas (puesto que Luna las llevaba encima) y algunos objetos rodando por el piso.

-Vaya desastre hicimos.-murmuró Ginny, con aspecto soñador. Luna la miró fijamente y sonrió. -¿Qué?

-Nada. Me encantas.

-Tonta.

Ambas se sonrieron. Ginny acomodó un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja de Luna y la besó en la frente.

-Me alegra haber sido yo la primera en llevarte a la gloria. –susurró. Luna la miró a los ojos y la abrazó, aprovechando para murmurar a su oído.

-Para mí la gloria eres tú.

* * *

_**Si has llegado hasta acá, gracias. Ahora, una cosita más: click en "Review this chapter" y escríbeme algo lindo *-***_

**FatiPotter.  
**


End file.
